Squirrel719's Alternate Future Timeline/Countries in 2060
These are the countries in my Alternate Future Timeline, flags and description of hopefully a lot of countries are coming soon. =Africa= North Arabia Kingdom of Phoenicia After ISIS died, people had found that almost all of Western Syria & Lebannon's historical monuments and buildings were destroyed. The area was very unpopulated due to ISIS's war crimes which killed almost everyone for the tiniest excuses. This lead to huge amounts of archaeologists moving there to find even more historial lost buildings. They found many more buildings, mostly from the Phoenician era. Many people came from other countries to try and repopulate the area too. The archaeologists learnt much more about ancient Syria and they started communicating in Phoenician for fun. This lead to an entire reborn culture, within only a few years. Since then Phoenicia has been building up a unique type of architecture and its unique language. Tourism have came due to the newly-discovered ruins from the ancient era. Republic of Assyria Kingdom of Mesopotamia Kingdom of Jordan Kingdom of Kuwait Republic of Israel Republic of Palestine South Arabia Saudi Arab Republic Kingdom of Bahrain Republic of Qatar United Arab Emirates Sultanate of Oman Yemen Free State Maghreb Kingdom of Morocco Democratic Republic of Algeria Republic of Tunisia Democratic Republic of Libya Kingdom of Egypt Sahrawi Arab Democratic Republic Democratic Republic of Mauritania Macronesia Republic of Cabo Verde Canary Islands (Castille) Azores (Portugalicia) Madiera (Portugalicia) Liberia This region is Western Africa - The name was from Liberia which has since disappeared. But the name still works for much of West Africa to show their freedom from colonial powers. Malgerine Kingdom Malgerine Kingdom is a new and large country in Africa. After Mali took over Niger and Niger-occupied Burkina-Faso, it tried out the idea of an empire-like model, and it worked. It built new eco-cities around Lake Chad and has been tackling climate change by stopping the Sahara expanding using the Great Green Wall. Republic of The Senegal Republic of The Gambia Republic of North Guinea Republic of Guinea Republic of Sierra Leone Republic of Cote D'Ivorie Kingdom of Ghana Republic of Togo Democratic Republic of Benin Kingdom of Nigeria Greater Horn of Africa Republic of Sudan Republic of Eritrea Djibouti Free State Djibouti Free State has turned out to be a success - After liberation from Saudi Arabia's occupation, it reformed its government and made itself into a nation like Switzerland or Singapore since it was small, and Africa didn't have a state like Switzerland or Singapore at the time, it is still growing despite a small stumble in 2050 where tax havens had to change their systems. Kingdom of Abyssinia Republic of Somalia Democratic Republic of Somaliland East African Federation The East African Federation was one of the first African nations to be pulled out of poverty. It has collaborated in removing corruption in governments and is now a power of Africa. In the 2030s it had a large project to help fix environmental problems in surrounding countries and in itself. Greater Congo Republic of Cameroon Democratic Republic of Ubangishari Formerly known as Central African Republic United Democratic Republic of Congo DR Congo has grown thanks to its stabilised government and amount of sustainable resources. It started a new capital and major city in its tiny coastline in the 2020s and since then teamwork of Congo's people have brought it out of trouble. Republic of Gabon Republic of Fangeia Formerly known as Equatorial Guinea Sao Tome & Principe (Portugalicia) Republic of Angola Madagascar Kingdom of Madagascar Republic of Comeros Republic of Mauritus Commonwealth of The Seychelles Southern Africa Commonwealth of Zambia Commonwealth of Mozambique Commonwealth of Namibia Commonwealth of Botswana Republic of Zimbabwe Kingdom of Swaziland Kingom of Lesotho Republic of South Africa =Antarctica= Antarctica has still maintained its freedom from colonisation in the past 50 years. It has strict environmental protection but tourist resorts in Antarctica have been made to affect the environment in the smallest way possible. There is a small permanent population now too. The Chilean-English-Argentine claims have stopped overlapping and have been split fairly. The Antarctic Organisation - A division of the UN has been managing the area and any country can make a settlement in Antarctica; no matter the claims. =Asia= Siberia Yakutia Turkopersia Republic of Kazakhstan Republic of Uzbekistan Republic of Turkmenistan Socialist Republic of Kyrgyzstan Socialist Republic of Tajikistan Republic of Afghanistan Republic of Persia Manchuria Republic of United Korea Korea is happily united - It was a long process to show North Koreans the real world but it was done without causing controversy. Korea and Japan have since been friends and not competitors, they have evened out and their economies are very similar. Kingdom of Japan Greater Mongolia Kingdom of Mongolia Western China Kingdom of Tibet Kingdom of Bhutan Eastern China Democratic Republic of China Republic of Taiwan India United Continent of Hindustan Indochina Democratic Republic of Myanmar Republic of Laos Socialist Republic of Vietnam Kingdom of Thailand Kingdom of Cambodia East Indies Republic of The Philippines Republic of Singapore Commonwealth of Malaysia Nation of Brunei: Adobe of Peace Federation of Indonesia =Europe= British Isles Republic of Iceland Jan Mayen (Norway) Faroe Isles (Denmark) Shetland Isles (England) Commonwealth of Scotland Republic of United Ireland Kingdom of England Commonwealth of Wales Grand Duchy of Dumnonia Commonwealth of the Isle of Mann Balliwick of Guernsey (England) Balliwick of Jersey (England) Scandinavia Kingdom of Denmark Kingdom of Norway Kingdom of Sweden Republic of Finland Vostobaltoslavia Russian Federation Republic of Estonia Duchy of Latvia Kingdom of Lithuania Republic of Prussia Kingdom of Poland Republic of Czechia Republic of Slovakia Republic of Ruthenia Republic of West Ukraine Alpine Region Republic of Brittany French Republic Federation of Switzerland Kingdom of Wallonia Grand Duchy of Luxembourg Kingdom of The Netherlands Duchy of Frisea Democratic Republic of Germany Kingdom of Liechtenstein Kingdom of Austria Republic of Italy Republic of Malta Iberia Kingdom of Andorra Republic of Aragon Republic of Navarre Kingdom of Castille Kingdom of Portugalicia The Balkans & Anatolia Duchy of Slovenia Republic of Bosnia Republic of Corkovnia Republic of Macedonia Grand Duchy of Montenegro Republic of Albania Kingdom of Greece Republic of Cyprus Kingdom of Hungary Kingdom of Romania Kingdom of Bulgaria Republic of Croatia Republic of Serbia Republic of Constantinople Republic of Crimea Republic of Anatolia Republic of Kurdistan Caucassia Republic of Georgia Kingdom of Armenia Kingdom of Azeribaijan =North America= North American Federation ( Alternate Flag) North American Federation is a new and huge country with many cultures. In recent years Native North American Cultures have strengthened hugely as the NAF gives full human rights and support, with the Worldwide Tribal Organisation; they have their own rising architecture for proper houses. English, Native Amercan Languages, Spanish and French are mainly spoken here. Borealia during the Windsorian Era was known as the United States which slowly lost good relations with other countries, and it had little to no regulations for companies, so they grew and took over the government, and created private armies to harm more nations. Today all trace of that has disappeared, and the praries and destroyed habitats are growing back. North America contains Hollywood and its capital New York which had a large involvement in the rise of the Film Industry with great classics such as Star Wars, The Lion King and Back to the Future. The North and South ends of the country (Called México and Canada) have great food descending from their colonial roots and slowly new food is growing in Borealia where it was previously criticised for being far too artificial and unhealthy. It has 48 states. Greenland Arctic America Alaska Greater Cascadia Prarie Region Old Canada New England Central Borealia Mexico The Caribbean Commonwealth of the Bahamas Socialist Republic of Cuba Republic of Hispanola Commonwealth of Puerto Rico Republic of Jamaica Commonwealth of Antigua & Barbuda Republic of Dominica Commonwealth of Saint Kitts & Nevis Commonwealth of Saint Lucia Commonwealth of Grenada Commonwealth of Barbados Commonwealth of the Antillean Isles Commonwealth of Trinidad & Tobago Commonwealth of Saint Vincent and the Grenadines Insthmus of America Chiapas Republic Republic of Guatemala Commonwealth of Belize Republic of Honduras Republic of El Salvador Republic of Nicaragua Kingdom of Costa Rica Republic of Panama =Oceania= Micronesia The Federated States of Micronesia Republic of the Marshall Islands Republic of Nauru Republic of Palau Melanesia Republic of United Timor Republic of United Papua Commonwealth of the Solomon Islands Republic of Vanuatu Republic of New Caledonia Polynesia Republic of Fiji Kingdom of Hawaii Republic of Kiribati Commonwealth of New Zealand Republic of the Samoan Isles Kingdom of Tonga Commonwealth of Tuvalu Australian Federation Tropical Australia Temperate Australia =South America= Gran Colombia Republic of Colombia Oriental Republic of Venezuela Socialist Republic of Ecuador Andes Region Republic of Peru Republic of Chile Republic of Bolivia Amazonas Commonwealth of Guyanna Republic of Suriname Guiana (France) Lesser Brail Brazilian Federation Greater Cisplatina Oriental Republic of Uruguay Oriental Republic of Paraguay Republic of Argentina Greater Patagonia Republic of Patagonia